Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki as well as a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. Wiki Sonic Fanon *Wiki: http://es.fanonsonic.wikia.com *Vandal: http://es.fanonsonic.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/189.138.190.132 *Reason: Deshacer una gran cantidad de ediciones vandálicas y añadir groserías en las páginas. *Signature: Matiia (talk) 00:22, June 27, 2014 (UTC) TheFutureofEuropes Wiki *Wiki: http://thefutureofeuropes.wikia.com *Vandal: http://thefutureofeuropes.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Pornpics.com *Reason: Adding porn, vandalism. We got 3 porn vandals in the same month. They came after a user block. *Signature: Sunburn9000Epic (talk) 22:22, June 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Globally blocked, avatar removed. I'll ask for a name change also. — Jr Mime (talk) 22:25, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Smallville *Wiki: http://smallville.wikia.com *Vandal: http://smallville.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Theboy223 *Reason: Keeps vandalizing DC related sites, with no apparent positive contribution anywhere. Blocked on each specific wiki, e.g. batman.wikia.com and supermanrebirth.wikia.com, but maybe a global block would be appropriate. *Signature: 22:58, June 28, 2014 (UTC) ::As he doesn't have any useful edits, I have added a global block. Thanks :). — Jr Mime (talk) 23:58, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Lord of the Rings *Wiki: http://lotr.wikia.com *Vandal: http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/ShyTy *Reason: Removed content from a page, added a troll page. A local admin might take care of it before you do, but, it can't hurt reporting it. *Signature: [[User:JosephHawk|'JosephHawk']] �� 00:04, June 29, 2014 (UTC) :And they did. :P - Pyrrha Omega (talk) 06:01, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Fieas and Ferb *Wiki: http://pl.fineasziferb.wikia.com *Vandal: http://pl.fineasziferb.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/178.183.135.65 *Reason: numerous vandalizing edits *Signature: [[User:JosephHawk|'JosephHawk']] �� 00:22, June 29, 2014 (UTC) :Blocked. - Pyrrha Omega (talk) 06:07, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Dead to Rights Wiki *Wiki: http://deadtorights.wikia.com *Vandal: http://deadtorights.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/162.205.178.93 *Reason: removing content from pages, adding gibberish *Signature: [[User:JosephHawk|'JosephHawk']] �� 10:39, June 29, 2014 (UTC) :Blocked. - Pyrrha Omega (talk) 16:23, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Street Fighter Wiki *Wiki: http://streetfighter.wikia.com *Vandal: http://streetfighter.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/50.8.6.26 *Reason: removing large amount of content from pages *Signature: [[User:JosephHawk|'JosephHawk']] �� 14:21, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :Taken care of by local admin. [[User:JosephHawk|'JosephHawk']] �� CTRL ALT DELETE *Wiki: http://http://cad.wikia.com/wiki/CTRL%2BALT%2BDELETE_Wiki.wikia.com *Vandal: http://http://cad.wikia.com/wiki/CTRL%2BALT%2BDELETE_Wiki.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Baus *Reason: Baus has changed many of the words in the Lilah page, replacing them with "B^Us". Note, this is not the first time this user has vandalized this wiki. He has also been banned for this vandalism in the past. *Signature: Drathe (talk) 15:40, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :Blocked. Thanks! --Callofduty4 (talk) 00:00, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Brickipedia *Wiki: http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Wiki.wikia.com *Vandal: http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Wiki.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/CoolLEGOBryan *Reason: Trying to get ToaMatau the admin banned by posting a warning from toa matau on everyone's user page and on different pages. We need help immediately! *Signature: DOGLOVER129 (talk) 22:14, June 30, 2014 (UTC) **I have taken care of this.-- 22:34, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :::Gotcha, thanks --Callofduty4 (talk) 00:00, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Polish Simspedia *Wiki: http://pl.sims.wikia.com *Vandal: http://pl.sims.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/46.149.150.190 *Reason: Blanking pages. *Signature: Lady Lostris (talk) 00:43, July 1, 2014 (UTC) :Blocked. --Callofduty4 (talk) 01:12, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Kick the Buddy Wiki *Wiki: http://kickthebuddy.wikia.com *Vandal: http://kickthebuddy.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/V_DE_VICTINI *Reason: Blanking pages. *Signature: Lady Lostris (talk) 00:44, July 1, 2014 (UTC) :Blocked and cleaned. Thanks! --Callofduty4 (talk) 01:12, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Candy Crush Saga Fanon Wiki *Wiki: http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com *Vandal: http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/59.101.132.135 *Reason: copying and pasting the "f" word into comments. *Signature: [[User:JosephHawk|'Pretzel']] �� 03:03, July 1, 2014 (UTC) *: Blocked and cleaned. Rappy 03:47, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Starbound Wiki *Wiki: http://starbound.wikia.com *Vandal: http://starbound.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/BIRTAWILCYBERFORCES *Reason: Blanking pages. *Signature: Lady Lostris (talk) 10:22, July 1, 2014 (UTC) :Blocked + reverted. Thank you! --Callofduty4 (talk) 11:29, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Starbound Hungary Wiki *Wiki: http://starboundhun.wikia.com *Vandal: http://starboundhun.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/TBTFOUNDATION *Reason: Blanking pages. *Signature: Lady Lostris (talk) 12:05, July 1, 2014 (UTC) :IP globally blocked, all reverted. --Callofduty4 (talk) 12:11, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Sims Wiki *Wiki: http://fr.sims.wikia.com *Vandal: http://fr.sims.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/79.91.195.55 *Reason: Removing content from the same page *Signature: [[User:JosephHawk|'Pretzel']] �� 12:52, July 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Admin already got it ゆ (talk) 13:56, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Czech Starbound Wiki *Wiki: http://cs.starbound.wikia.com *Vandal: http://cs.starbound.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/B-T-W-E *Reason: Blanking pages. *Signature: Lady Lostris (talk) 14:08, July 1, 2014 (UTC) :Blocked --Callofduty4 (talk) 14:38, July 1, 2014 (UTC) DarkSpyro: Accurate Edition! *Wiki: http://darkspyro-accurate-edition.wikia.com *Vandal: http://darkspyro-accurate-edition.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/122.150.213.248 *Reason: Blanking pages. *Signature: Lady Lostris (talk) 14:11, July 1, 2014 (UTC) :Blocked, thanks! --Callofduty4 (talk) 14:38, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Fandropedia Wiki *Wiki: http://fandropedia.wikia.com *Vandal: http://fandropedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Master Bravenwolf *Reason: He has been vandalizing our wiki, constantly. He is 11 years old, he abuses his admin powers, he posted a picture of a penis as an emoticon on our wiki, he bans for no reason, and he flames/swears a lot. Now my request is not for you to ban him, rather just demote him. We can't remove his BC and correct me if I'm wrong but you can, and we don't want him to be admin anymore. We know he is going to abuse more, and were tired of it. Thank you for understanding --LegendaryIce *Signature: (talk) 15:29, July 1, 2014 (UTC)